Broken
by LifeSuxAndThenYouDie
Summary: Bella grew up with an abusive and alcholic mother with no one for her outlet. Edward has a mysterious and colorful past...that took him years to cover. will he figure bella's out before she finds his. rated for language and violence
1. Edward and Bella

**Broken**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello**

"Isabella Swan!" the principal bellowed from his office at 8:30 this morning.

I sighed and walked inside, "What's up, Mr. P?" I asked plopping myself into the chair before his big dark cherry wood desk.

Mr. Williams, Forks High Schools principal, took in my appearance; no dirt, no dishelmed hair or anything. "Are you sure you're the one that got into the fight, Isabella?" he asked confused.

I thought back to this morning, in the parking lot, about fifteen minutes before I was in here. "Well…"

**Back Flash!**

_I was early, __way__ early. Though that was fine…less time to deal with __her__. I grimaced as I remembered why I liked school so much. _

_As I pulled my black dodge into the large parking lot, I frowned; seems like I'm not the only person here for the first day of school. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley, were all crowded over one of the picnic tables about four yards away from me. '_Ugh!_' I thought. I've known them all my life and they've always hated me. '_Well, I hate them too._' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren and Jessica giggling, talking and pointing over to me, not even being subtle about it._

_I chuckled, "Bitches." I muttered jumping out of the font seat and on to the black top. I dug through my bag, as I heard giggles and snickers from the table of poplars', looking for my navy blue, button-up, collared shirt. Forks high had a dress code; boys: tan/white/khaki pants, navy blue button up collared shirt/white button up collared dress shirt, black/white/brown tennis shoes. Girls: tan/white/khaki jeans/skirts, navy blue, button-up, collared shirt, black/white/brown tennis shoes/heels._

_I wore khaki cargo jeans with my black and white checkered Vans, a black and purple stripped, spaghetti strapped shirt underneath my navy blue. While looking for my blue school shirt, I didn't hear them approaching, "Swan." Lauren hissed as I spun around to find all of them crowded around me._

_I stood my ground, "Mallory." I glared at each of her followers and they backed up a bit but not much._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked I raised an eyebrow questioningly "Wearing __that__?" she clarified._

"_oh…" I replied without looking down at my shirt, I just continued searching my big bag for my shirt. I suddenly felt my cheek start to sting; I glanced up at Lauren to find her smirking evilly. I narrowed my eyes and dropped my bag. "ok, Mallory." I said calmly popping my knuckles, neck, and back. Then pulling my hair into a high ponytail and turned to her muscles locked "Hit me __one__ more time and you'll be kissing the fucking concrete." I growled keeping my hands from turning into fists._

_She and her friends laughed as she pulled her hand pack, and smacked me across the face, "You told me to hit you one more time." She stated in a nasally voice._

_I popped my jaw, balled my hands up and pulled my right hand back and slingshot it back at her. I heard a small crack and then her high-pitched wail; she was holding her nose as blood gushed from it. Then Jessica jumped in pulling my hair "You bitch! Lauren didn't do anything to you!" she screeched into my ear. I just yawned, once I had enough of the tugging I yanked my elbow back as hard as I could and heard a small pop and then her scream!_

"_Don't. Fuck. With. Me!" I yelled kicking Lauren in the gut twice before kicking Jessica in the head three times. "How many times am I going to have to tell you people this? I don't want to hurt you!" I smirked when they ran away and pulled out my shirt just as three cars piled into the parking lot._

_One canary yellow Porsche, one red BMW, and one silver Volvo. I rolled my eyes '_rich people. Ugh!_' I thought shuddering. Soon, I heard the assistant principal over the intercom "Will Isabella Swan, please come to the office? Isabella Swan come to the office?" I sighed and walked past the Volvo pulling my shirt on over the comfort of my black one. "Isabella-!"_

"_I'M COMING, BITCH!" I shouted as I walked to the front doors._

"_Thank you." She said._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

**End Flash back**

"Yea…it was me." I said with a hint of a smile in my voice "Why?"

"You have no marks of being hit, except for the red hand print on your cheek." I nodded as he pointed this out. "It's your first day of school, you won't be suspended but if this happens again you will be." He threatened.

I nodded as I stifled a yawn "Can I go?" I asked impatiently fidgeting in my seat.

"Yes. You will be headed off to your second class. Have a nice day Miss Swan." He said cheerfully.

"Not likely," I muttered stalking out of the office and rushed to my locker. I dropped my bag and took off my shirt once more before grabbing another blue one except it was longer and it cupped my butt. I sighed and dashed to my next class; Technology.

I entered the room he was taking roll "Isabella Swan?" he droned in a bored tone.

I ran up to him and handed him my pass, before he pointed me to my seat; in between two boys.

"Today is free day. Do anything you want. Don't turn your music up too loud. If there's vulgarity don't listen to it. If you want it loud bring headphones." He droned again walking to his seat.

"I swear that guy has no voice," I muttered logging on to my yahoo in one tab, and going onto YouTube in another.

"You're telling me," the boy to my right whispered back. I turned to him; he had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his bright baby blue eyes and pale skin. "I'm jasper Hale."

I nodded "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said typing in one of my favorite bands, 30 minutes to Mars- The kill, in the YouTube search box and turned it down a couple notches. "I love this song." I stated softly sing-along with the lines.

'_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face…_

_What would you do?_

_(Oh, Oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take this anymore…_

_What would you do, do, do?'_

Just as that finished a hand slapped mine and exited out of my YouTube page. "What the fu-?"

"I said no vulgarity." Mr. Carlson said once again in a monotone voice.

I glanced at Jasper, "Did _you_ hear any vulgarity?" I asked, "Because I sure as hell did not."

"I was talking about killing someone," he stated getting on my last nerve, "and in my book that is vulgarity."

I frowned and stood up getting in his face, "First off, is talking about life with an abuser. Second, I'm not in the mood to listen to your voice, ok?" I yelled in his face.

"You know what?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow daring him to say anything to piss me off any farther. "Just go get some headphones, Miss Swan." He sighed and walked back to his chair.

I rolled my eyes and dug through my pockets for my earplugs "Where the hell did I put them?" I muttered to myself as I dug deeper.

"Are these it?" a smooth voice asked from beside me.

My eyes darted upward to my right, Jasper was googling something. Then to my right, the guy I had yet to speak to was holding my phone in his palm as if they were jewels. "Thanks," I sighed out plugging them into the Logitech speakers. "I didn't catch your name. I'm Isa-."

"Isabella Swan." He finished for me, I quirked an eyebrow. "I think everyone, that was in the parking lot earlier this morning, knows who you are." He explained smiling slightly.

I tilted my head to the side, studying him. He had gorgeous bright emerald green eyes, pale skin like Jaspers, a weird bronze of color hair, and a face that looked as if it were carved in by angels and demons. **(Meaning he could look angelic when he wanted or he could look demonic also.) **"What do you mean in the parking lo?" I asked hearing the light click sound once I pushed my earphones into the hole. **(If you understood any of that I congratulate you! Lol) **

He chuckled "Oh Isabella…" he laughed turning back to his computer screen, "First you get into a fight with those two blonde bitches," he smirked at that then continued, "then you're called up to the office while you're screaming right back at them that you're coming." He laughed as I did. "oh and of course I could never forget when you pulled your school shirt over that black one."

That's when I felt my face heat up "Shit," I muttered totally embarrassed, "sorry about that…? You never old me your name." I reminded him raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Edward Cullen," he smiled and plugged his headphones in also as I glanced at the screen. "By the way," he whispered as I tried, once again, to get a look at what he was listening to, "I love this song to."

I nearly dropped dead once I heard his soft voice sing my most cherished songs "Wow," I muttered as I turned back to my screen and started the song over. As I silently sang to myself Jasper seemed to lean in closer, I pressed pause and whispered "What?"

He blinked "You and…and him…a-amazing voices." He finally stuttered out I looked at him as if he should be in the crazy house. "When you guys sing together it's…whoa!"

I nodded "Ok, Jasper…Edward has an amazing voice, not me." I pointed out before the bell rang. "Damn that class was a bitch!" I yelled over the nasally noise.

"What do you have next?" Edward asked from behind me, he was tugging on a dark grey zip-up hoodie with holes for his thumbs.

I smiled at the similar-nes in his jacket and mine; I had light grey and dark lilac stripped. I remembered his question and scanned my paper over, "ugh! I groaned, "trigonometry, you?" I asked hopefully.

"Trigonometry." He answered frowning at his paper. "So you hate trig, huh?" he asked as we made our way to Mr. Varner's class.

I nodded enthusiastically "oh yea! Despised it since I understood it meant harder math." I said with a grimace.

"Same here. Thought this year, it sucks even more." He muttered darkly when we got to the door.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously once I plopped down in the last seat in the last row, near the window.

He groaned as he sat in front of me "My peppy sister, Alice, is in here with us, this period, this class…" he sighed as he watched the door. "I hate my life."

I slowly nodded my head pulling out my IPod, courtesy of my Dad, Charlie "Join the club." I muttered for only me to hear but then again I believe he heard; he nodded slowly when I finished talking.

Edward groaned extra loudly as a small, girl, with pale skin, bright green eyes, and black hair with its ends going in every direction. I could see why Edward wanted to hide from her; she was so happy and excited I could feel I radiating off of her as her eyes darted around the class, past all of the students. "God help me…" Edward pleaded putting his hands together as he was praying. "Wait! What the hell am I doing?" he asked a loud as I stared at him trying not to laugh.

"Being scared of your peppy little sister," I looked past him seeing her smile and make her way down the last aisle to Edward, "oh and she's about two feet from you." I warned him just as she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Eddie!" she squealed I blinked shocked and bit my lip trying not to laugh aloud, but I think a couple giggles fell lips. "You didn't tell me you made a new friend! Why didn't you tell me you made a new friend? God, Edward, you're supposed to tell me everything! I bet Emmet knows because Emmet always knows first, and just because he's one of he stupid idiotic guys!" She ranted all in one breath as Edward just stared at her with no emotion on his face other than annoyment. "Are you even listening to me?" She screeched that pushed the limit as I just fell out of my chair laughing as hard as I could. "What's with her? God, Edward you need to pick better friends, especially girls." I just laughed harder at her voice and then I soon heard Edward join in with me.

"Du-dude...when you said she was…peppy I thought it was normal!" I was cracking up real bad, my sides and stomach started to hurt. "Ow! Shit! Fuck Renee is going to kill me!" I exclaimed jumping up completely stopping the laughing frenzy Edward and I were in. "I'll be right back." I muttered out through gritted teeth.

Alice and Edward looked very worried as I ran out of the classroom, down the hall, and into the girls' bathroom. "Shit!" I whined out the word as I pulled my shirt above my head. My stomach wound had opened and blood had seeped through the bandages and into both of my shirts. I took both of them off and peaked out of the door, the halls were empty, we couldn't afford cameras inside the building and my locker was two lockers down from were I was standing.

'_Ok, first run to your locker,'_ I thought the instructions and did them. I ran o my locker with my shirts clutched to my stomach sopping the blood; my too small black lacy bra showing to the world.

'_Ok, good. Now, open your locker and pull out your extra shirts.'_ My inner voice instructed and I did so, snatching a dark blue shirt from the small, neat pile on the top shelf of the small closet, and a dark grey, silk, small spaghetti strapped shirt. Plus, the extra bandage supply I have in there also.

'_Great! Almost done, now sprint back to the girls' bathroom without making eye contact with Edward. Who, by the way, is walking down the hall worried about your little run out.' _

'_**What?'**_ I mentally screamed at the voice keeping my head ducked down trying to run fast to the girls' bathroom.

'_Sorry I didn't see him ill just then.' _

'_**Yea, you're a lot of help!' **_ I shot back sarcastically.

"Bella, I understand that you're embarrassed by walking around like that, but don't ignore me." Edward said grabbing my unclothed shoulder and spinning me around, looking at nothing but my face. "Are you ok?" he asked his deep emerald eyes piercing into mine.

"Yea," I nodded my head up and down as I moved from his grasp and towards the girls' room. "Just give me five minutes, ok?" I didn't wait for an answer as I slipped through the door and leaned against it.

After about two minutes, I pulled my, now, blood drenched shirts away from my stomach and into the girls' sink, running hot water over them. Then ripped the bandages from my stomach, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out loud as I pulled fresh skin off of the deep gash. Tears threatened to fall as the blood spilled from the gash and down to the paper that was blocking the waist of my jeans. "Oh God," I whimpered as I wiped some of the dripping blood from my stomach and squired some Neosporin on the gash and all around it. As I was treating my wound I thought about the other night and what led to this deep cut just above my belly-button.

**Last night, Bella's house.**

"Bella…" Renee, my mother, slurred while walking into the kitchen. I was reading Romeo and Juliet for like the fiftieth time, trying to understand what the hell they were saying. **(AN- It's true! I've read he book four times and seen the old and newer version of it so many times I lot count after ten! And I still don't understand a damn they say!!) **"Bella!" she yelled when she was right in front of me.

I looked up at her and sighed "What do you want this time Renee?" I asked exasperated.

The sudden sting on my right cheek was _not_ expected "You don't speak to me that way, Isabella!" I heard Renee scream and lash out another smack.

"What the hell?" I hollered jumping to my feet shoving her away from my face. "What the hell is with you tonight?" I asked again shoving her away from me as we backed away from the cherry wood table.

"You don't touch you ungrateful bitch!" she yelled pulling her hand back to punch me in the face. _'oh no! Duck!' _my inner voice told me to do so, I did; dodging her sloppy, but hurtful, right hook.

'_**Thanks!' **_I thought dodging yet another one of her punches "What the hell, Renee? Just tell me what the hell I did!" I screeched holding her arms in place. "Just tell me what I did?" I asked in my normal lower voice not to alarm the neighbors.

"You…" she scoffed shaking her head. "It's always been about you! Charlie left to get away from _you_! Charlie left _me _because of _you_!" she hissed as I tightened my grip around her wrists. "_I _never _wanted you_, Charlie did." Tears filled my eyes I pushed them back, knowing I would let them come when I was in the shower.

"You know what, Renee?" I asked releasing her hands because I could care less if she hit me, she use to all the time, which was before I got into Karate classes in middle school. "He left you because you're an alcoholic bitch. He left you because he found someone better than you! He left you because you were a _horrible mother_!" I screamed the last as she took a knife from the counter behind her and plunging it into my stomach and yanking it sideways. "Oh God!" I cried holding my stomach with the wash cloth beside me on the floor. "You stupid bitch!" I yelled at her as she took a pan and bashed it into my head, causing me to go unconscious.

**Back in the girls bathroom**

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Bella? If you don't answer I'm coming in." he cautioned and I felt I slight push on the door and I moved out of the way; needing help treating it. "Bella…" he breathed looking at only my face once again and locking the door, I tensed. "I'm not going to let some girl come in here when your half naked and I'm in here." He smirked making me loosen my sudden tense. "You…uh…need any help?" he asked casually sitting beside me.

"If you wouldn't mind I can't treat this when it open and bleeding, I'd faint." I said sheepishly as my face flushed red and taking my under shirt and wrapping it around my small breasts.

He chuckled when he saw my face "Silly Bella," he muttered taking some toilet paper and putting a little pressure on the cut. "I worked with my Dad all summer at the hospital, and yes many women were taking off their shirts. I even delivered a baby for Mrs. Weber." He bragged as I playfully punched his arm.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath as he wrapped my torso with some gauze and taping it with some scotch tape. "I bet women were just taking off their shirts for you guys, too." I joked and he laughed with me a nodded his head.

"There was this one chick that came in like four times in one week. Saying she had some type of disease on her left boob." He and I cracked up for about five minutes after that. "Her name was Lauren-."

"Mallory?" I asked incredulously "Are you serious? Oh shit…I knew she was a whore but damn! That's just…" I searched for the right word. "Wrong."

We laughed and for the rest of the period we stayed cooped up in the girls' bathroom just getting to know one another. Once the bell rang I walked out first, five minutes later Edward ran out into the crowd of students. "What class you got" I asked scanning my paper.

"Music," he replied snatching my paper. "Ah, look at this...we have every single class together except our last one. You got Gym I've got AP French." He grumbled the last part.

"Ok well lets go to music, its my ultimate favorite class before English." I stated dragging him to the dark auditorium.


	2. lyrics of the past

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's pov**

"Alright class," Mrs. Carlson, our thirty-something music teacher, started writing something on the board. "Today, we are going to answer three questions and you are going to answer them with a song title and their artists. Understand?" she asked turning around to look at the small group in the large room. "Whoa, looks like we'll be done before I thought," she mused to herself.

Edward and I were sitting across from each other as we glanced at the board and then each other. "What does she want us to do?" I asked whispering to him as I reached for two pieces of paper and a pencil from my bag.

"Answer the questions on the board in song titles and their artist," he replied grabbing one of the pieces of paper from my desk and turned back to the board.

"Thanks for saying her words in you voice," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "But I kind of was hoping for an easier way of understanding it…in our words."

"Oh…" he said nodding thinking it over. "Ok, the first question is: What song represents your personality? Mine would probably be, Dare you to move by Switchfoot." He said thoughtfully before writing it down, and looking back up at me. "Understand now, Bella?"

A small smile spread across my face as I thought over my songs. I raised my hand and waited to be called on. "Um…can the artist be someone not SO famous?" she looked at me skeptically before nodding and looked back to the IPod home she was messing around with. "Press the big green button then place your IPod inside the rectangle spot." I advised before writing down the answers to the questions.

Twenty minutes later, I scanned over my paper and nodded at the songs:

**What song represents your personality: **_**Everybody's fool by Evanescence**_

**What song represents your out look on relationships: **_**Sally's song by Bella Swan**_

**What song represents your thoughts as you walk into your home: **_**Hello by Evanescence**_

"I'm so glad we don't have to sing these aloud," I muttered to myself in relief as I thought about the humiliation.

A note landed in front of me, I glanced around and Edward smirked and motioned me to open it. I did so reading:

'**Actually we do! She just said so…Edward' **I wrote back:

'_You're kidding right?'_

'**Nope! Y r u scared?'**

'_I'm not! I'm just nervous…'_

'**Y?'**

'_U'v never heard me sing before…'_

'**Yea I have…in tech remember, 30 seconds to mars…the kill? Ring any bells?'**

'_Oh…didn't know u was listening…shit! But I sill suck!'_

'**Ha-ha yea right! Did u not hear Jasper? What he said about ur singing was true! Ur great! An by the looks of ur paper u write also…'**

'…'

'**u will b fine. Calm down. Lay back. Chillax. Take a chill. Wait for ur turn and then let all ur emotions flow with ur words. U'll live.'**

After that little boost of confidence I smiled at him and nodded "Thanks, Edward," I whispered as Angela got done with her personality song 'What a girl wants by Christina Aguilera.'

"Thank you, Angela, for that great performance. Edward Cullen…" she called as we both looked up to her, "…your song, please."

He nodded slowly standing up nervously "Yes Mrs. Carlson…" he sounded nervous.

"Calm down, take five deep breathes, think of the words and then let all of your emotions go." I whispered his words to him softly and smiled up at him handing him my headphones and iPod. "The song instrumental is on there. Just press play and I'll be there."

He nodded slowly before looking at the teacher and the rest of the class, "My personality song is Dare you to move by Switchfoot." He took a deep breath before pressing play.

**(Listen o music if you don't know the song.)**

'_Welcome to the_

_Planet_

_Welcome to existence._

_Everyone's here, _

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching_

_You now._

_Everybody waits _

_For you now._

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself_

_Off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Before.'_

I nearly died at the sound of his voice, as did everyone else. "Wow…" I whispered and I heard echoes of that single word go out the classroom.

'_Welcome to the fallout._

_Welcome to resistance._

_The tension is here._

_The tension is here._

_Between who are_

_And who you could be._

_Between how it is_

_And how it should be._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up_

_Off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened _

_Maybe redemption_

_Has stories to tell._

_Maybe forgiveness is_

_Right where you fell._

_Where can you run_

_To escape from_

_Yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up_

_Off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened._

_Today never happened _

_Before.'_

Once he finished he handed my Ipod back and said something, but I didn't really catch it due to the roar that the class made. I smiled and clapped and cheered along with them.

"Well," Mrs. Carlson started jotting some notes on her clipboard, "looks as if we have a singer in the class." She then clapped as did everyone else. "Now Bella Swan…your turn."

"Fuck…" I muttered softly as I grabbed my IPod and changed it to my song. "Ok, um my personality song is Everybody's fool by Evanescence."

I took a deep breath and made everyone, excluding Edward and I, in the classroom disappear and pressed play.

'_Perfect by _

_Nature_

_Icons of Self_

_Indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world_

_That never was and_

_Never will be_

_Have no shame?_

_Don't see me?_

_You know you've got_

_Everybody fooled_

_Look here she _

_Comes now_

_Bow down and_

_Stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love_

_You_

_No flaws when _

_You're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and _

_Never will be_

_You don't know_

_How you've _

_Betrayed me._

_And somehow_

_You've got_

_Everybody fooled._

_Without the mask_

_Where will you _

_Hide?_

_Can't find _

_Yourself,_

_Lost in your lie._

_I know the truth_

_Now._

_I know who you_

_Are._

_And I don't love you_

_Anymore._

_It never was and_

_Never will be_

_You don't know_

_How you've_

_Betrayed me._

_And somehow_

_You've got_

_Everybody fooled_

_It never was and _

_Never will be_

_You're not real_

_And you can't save me!_

_But somehow_

_Now you're _

_Everybody's fool!'_

I stopped and allowed everyone to 'reappear'. All was silent and everyone had their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open. I could feel the warm blush creeping up my neck and onto my face, as I sat down in humiliation. "Told you," I scowled at Edward, who was just like everyone else in the classroom. I opened my mouth to say something before I heard, "WHOOO!" coming from the door way. I jumped nearly four feet in the air as it broke the silence. I turned to look at the door way to find Jasper and two other people standing in the door way.

"I told you, you were good," he said with a smug grin leaning against the door frame.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you want, Jasper? I'm kind of in a class that you're not in." I said impatiently.

He began to speak but before anything of a word left his lips, there was an up roar of cheers and claps from all around me. I timidly darted my eyes from face-to-face seeing people smiling, whistling, and cheering me on. "Thanks," I whispered to Edward as he slung his arm over my shoulder. "For the boost of confidence I mean." I said quickly as I turned back to Jasper.

"Oh, yea Edward," Jasper called out, everyone began quieting down. "Alice, Rose, Emmet, and I are going home a little earlier than usual. You in?" he asked glancing in my direction for some odd reason.

"No Jasper. I'll stay this time; just don't take my Volvo, please?" Edward was practically begging him no to take his precious baby Volvo.

"Oh hush Edward," the blonde girl beside Jasper and the other guy spoke running her hand through her long blonde hair. "No ones taking your stupid silver Volvo." They were about to leave when the girl suddenly turned around and stared right at me. "You're really good, Bella, don't ever le anyone tell you you're not." Then they were off.

I sat down, dumbfounded "What was that supposed to mean?" I mumbled quietly as Elaine stood up to sing her song that represents her out look on relationships, Bleeding love by Leona Lewis.

'**Are you nervous?' **Edward passed me a note after David started singing his.

'_Completely. I mean I wrote this one. Music and lyrics.'_

'**Really? How did you come up with the lyrics?'**

'_Don't laugh…a dream.'_

'**Ha-ha! What? A dream? Ur serious? That's like the oldest way to figure something out in the book!'**

'_I know! But you see my friend Sally…she died and she always told me I was an amazing singer and I loved writing my own songs. So when we were friends I promised I would name a song after her. Here it is!'_

'**Well, I'm sure she'd be glad u r going to sing it in front of people instead of in ur shower!'**

'_Ha-ha! So what's yours?'_

"Edward, your turn." Mrs. Carlson called just as I passed it to him.

He smiled slyly at me "Actually Mrs. Carlson, I was wondering if Bella could go before me this time. I need a drink of water." With that he went to the back of the class and o the mini fridge. "Go ahead Bella. I don't mind."

I narrowed my eyes at him "Damn you," I muttered as I made my way to the front of the room. "Um…I wrote this one myself. So it needs to have the instrumental part playing in the classroom. No ones ever heard it but me and my cat, Serena." The front row laughed at my joke but it was true, only I and my cat had heard me singing the song and making the music.

"Are the lyrics on the music, Bella?" Mrs. Carlson asked nodding to my IPod.

I shook my head "No, actually I'm looking for the perfect person to sing it, so I could go ahead and put it on a CD." I replied pulling the song to the screen and turning the volume a little more. "It's called Sally's song." I took a deep breath and pressed play, once again making everyone in the room disappear except Edward and I.

'_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedies at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend._

_And does he notice _

_My feeling for him?_

_And will he see_

_How much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be.'_

As I sang the rest of the class became visible again and they were nodding to the music and Mrs. Carlson was speechless. I just continued to stare at Edward, who was now sitting his water bottle on the counter and slowly making his way to our seats. I smiled and continued, moving my fingers against my leg as if it were my keyboard at home.

'_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last._

_And will we ever end up together?_

_Oh..._

_(Instrumental)_

_And will we ever, end up together?_

_No I think not._

_It's never to become,_

_For I am not_

_The one...'_

**(Originally by Amy lee; listen to the song as you read it.)**

Instead of waiting for them to clap, I snatched my IPod and dashed to my seat as soon as the last key was stroked. "Oh wow. That was fun." I exclaimed as everyone laughed and clapped once again.

Edward gazed at me in wonder and awe, "That was amazing Bella. Sally would have been proud of you." I smiled a small one and let one lone tear fall as he wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you," I whispered into his chest and he nodded puling away and looking at Mrs. Carlson who was looking at Edward and I in awe and amazement.

"Edward you're up," she announced after everyone had settled down into their seats and were quiet.

"Actually, Mrs. Carlson," Edward replied looking down at me again, "I'm going to need a partner for this one."

"Which one?" Sarah, a preppy chick who had threw herself at Edward in the hallway before we scurried to this room.

"Broken," he answered smiling down at me as I smiled back, one of my favorites and his too. "By Amy Lee and Seether. I need someone who knows that song. Bella?"

I nodded still smiling as he looked at the teach. "Well I was actually hoping to hear what you two sounded like together anyway, so yea it'll be fine as long as both of you know the song."

I stood up beside Edward and together we made our way to the front of the class and plugged in my IPod. We turned to each other and let the rest of the world melt away…

(**Edward= bold, **Bella=regular, **Edward and Bella= bold, underline**_**)**_

'**I wanted you to know,**

**That I love the way you laugh,**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…away.**

**I keep your photograph; and I know **

**It serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and still your pain…**

**Because I'm broken,**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right**

**When you're gone away.**

**You've gone away…you**

**Don't feel me…here…**

**Anymore…**

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high…

You steal my pain…

Away…

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight,

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain!

**Cuz I'm broken,**

**When I'm open and,**

**I don't feel like I am,**

**Strong enough.**

**Cause I'm broken, **

**When I'm lonesome,**

**And I don't feel right,**

**When you're gone away,**

_**(Instrumental)**_

**Cuz I'm broken,**

**When I'm open and,**

**I don't feel like I am,**

**Strong enough.**

**Cause I'm broken, **

**When I'm lonesome,**

**And I don't feel right,**

**When you're gone away,**

**Cause I'm broken, **

**When I'm lonesome,**

**And I don't feel right,**

**When you're gone…**

**You've gone away…**

**You**

**Don't feel me…here…**

**Anymore…'**

We were both breathing heavily as we finished. We both looked at Mrs. Carlson, who had dropped her pen and was leaning against the wall. "That was a thrill," Edward said aloud and everyone erupted into frenzy. "If people are going to act like this I am never singing again." Edward muttered in my ear as we made our way back to our seats.

"Dude what a rush," I gasped chugging my water bottle half-way own then placing it on the desk. "One more song. Thank god it's a slow, soft one."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled snatching my bottle and chugging the rest as I scowled. "I got to sing friggin' Three Days Grace."

I was still scowling at my now empty water bottle "Loser," I muttered as I snatched it back and stuffed it in my bag. "Which Three Days Grace song?" I asked pulling out my IPod and stared scrolling.

"Home."

I rolled my eyes "How original."

"Oh…then what's yours?" he asked taking the iPod from my hands.

"Hello by Evanescence," I shrugged holding back the tears that were threatening to spill into my eye lids. I hoped he didn't notice, though Edward, being Edward, he would have noticed and not said a thing. "God if someone sings Barbie Girl one more time I'm going to shoot myself in the head." I snickered mentally saying the same. "I'm serious! These girls _have to have_ any other lives that aren't plastic and fantastic."

I laughed out loud, trying not to be too loud and nodded silently. "Hush, before you get us in trouble." I said through my laughs.

"You're next…" Mrs. Carlson sighed pointing at Prince, some guy that hit on me in seventh grade.

He stood and walked to the front "What's up, Forks High School?!" he hollered in his make-shift microphone. I glanced at Edward while he tried to grab my ipod. "No," I hissed pulling it away and into my pocket.

"Please…"he pleaded pouting his red lips and making the best puss-in-boots eyes I have eve seen.

I nearly laugh as I broke and handed them to him, "I can't believe you just broke me," I chuckled as he laughed silently going through my songs.

Every time he saw a song that he knew, or liked, or was surprised to see, his eyes would widen slightly, his eyebrows would raise slightly in confusion or question, I was quite amusing if you really watched him. "liking the songs I'm guessing?" I questioned after he stopped and furiously pressed play.

Edwards' eyes snapped up to mine, it was like time stopped for us. It was as if we were having our own private conversation without even talking. _I thought that was only for siblings and soul mates, right?_ My inner voice asked slightly confused as was I. "Yea…" he said with a gust of air after our moment of silence. "Looks like you've made many other songs besides Sally's song, huh?" he asked slightly flushed.

I felt my neck heat up in embarrassment "Yea…but nothing good enough to put on a CD." I was silent for a moment, "though I think the instrumental only songs are awesome."

He nodded thoughtfully "yes…" he mused to himself as Jackie finished some type of song.

"Ok…Edward," Mrs. Carlson said turning slightly towards us, "you ready?"

He took a deep breath an nodded grabbing my IPod "Yes, ma'am, but I'm going to need the music…it's a major rock song…and if it isn't with the music it sounds horrible."

She nodded writing something down "Whats it called?" she asked not looking up.

"Home by Three Days Grace," he murmured placing my ipod in the spot. Everyone seemed astonished that Edward Cullen would sing such a disturbing song, but I knew that people are not always what they look like on the outside and some people are really good at hiding who they are from people. Me? I could care less what people think of me. I have a fucked up family life…so what? My childhood was full of abuse, drugs, achol, and men…I learned to deal with that. So what? Edward though, people know I'm a head case that cant be figured out, but Edward…he's different. When you see the way he sings, you can see the emotions playing around in his emerald green eyes, you can feel the emotions flying around him when you near, you could hear it in his voice as he sang his lifes' emotions the way real artists do.

"_I'll be coming home_

_Just to be alone,_

_Cause I know you're not there_

_And I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place,_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off _

_Alone'_

Ok, I know I shouldn't be reading too much into the lyrics but he sounded as if he was in another time…and his eyes were looking far in the distance. _'Did Edward have a life like this before I met him?' _I thought shifting uncomfortably as he continued. If anything he sounds better screaming a song than a soft one, in my opinion that is.

'_Home, home,_

_House is not a_

_Home, home,_

_This house in not_

_A home…_

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned,_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me,'_

Most of the class jumped as he screamed the last word to that verse, except for me. I smiled as he got out his emotions, telling me his past in lyrics and though his eyes, that never left mine once they were locked. He started his way around the room, slightly bouncing his head to the music as was I, except it was my hands and feet at the same time.

'_I can hardly wait_

_Till you get off my case!'_

He yelled the last line in Sarah's ear as she yelped and spilt her hot pink nail polish everywhere. I slapped my hand over my mouth as I stifled my laughs. He grinned at me with an evil glint in his eyes, before moving to the next row…two down from mine.

'_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied._

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone._

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here,_

_This is not my home _

_I think I'm better off_

_Alone!_

_Home, home,_

_House is not a_

_Home, home,_

_This house in not_

_A home…'_

He pause catching his breath as the music went instrumental. He was right beside my desk now, leaning down slightly before falling to his knees beside me. Once I caught his eyes, I knew the next verse was not just the lyrics. He was telling me something.

'_I'm better off alone…'_

He was telling me he was no good, and he wasn't worth my time. _'More like the other way around,'_ I thought sourly as I gripped his hands from his hair. Soon he let go and looked back into my eyes, his glistening with unshed tears. I held his hands tightly reassuring him that I wasn't leaving.

'_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied._

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone._

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here,_

_This is not my home _

_I think I'm better off_

_Alone!_

_Home, home,_

_House is not a_

_Home, home,_

_This house in not_

_A home…'_

As the song ended he whispered in despair quietly "I'm better off alone," I shook my head slightly before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head into my shoulder.

"I don't believe that…"I muttered into his ear, "and I never will." Soon the class was cheering for Edward as was I, except for different reasons. I could tell he was leaving things out when we were telling one another about our selves, so was I, and he just old me the basics: his home life sucked and he was once abuse.

"Ok, that was interesting, Edward."Mrs. Carlson said in a distant voice, "Bella, you next then we have ten minutes of free time."

I nodded getting up from my chair as Edward took it after me. Once I got up front I got nervous, this song was about little sister Reneesme Carlie Swan_._

**Flashback**

_My parents were friends with a couple when they were young, supposedly Carlisle Cullen, delivered Nessie, and since Charlie was late, Esme Cullen stayed with her and told her what to do. Renee and Charlie decided that they were going to name her after them but with a twist; Reneesme was Renee and Esme's name together and Carlie was Carlisle and Charlie together. I was three at the time and was in La Push with my Uncle Billy and Cousin Sam. _

_Five years later, I was eight and Nessie was five, we were on our bikes riding to the play ground. Once we got there, I saw my group of friends and Nessie saw hers. W said we'll meet up at the big oak tree before it got dark and went our separate ways. Once, the sunset I went to the big tree and waited for Nessie to come. After, thirty minutes I go scared and went off looking for her. "Nessie, Nessie where are you?" I yelled for about ten minutes before I saw her best friend Annabel Wilson running towards me, with tears streaming down her face. _

_I grabbed her shoulders as she started crying and saying things at the same time. All I got out of that was, "hide and seek…couldn't find Nessie…ten minutes…found Nessie behind a bush…blood everywhere…not moving…not breathing…" that's all I needed before running to where I heard all the others sobbing and crying._

_Once I saw her, I knew she was gone. Her face was paler than normal and her lips were already turning blue. Her hair was matted against her head and neck where the blood was seeping through. Nessie's neck had been sliced open and she was left to die. Tears streamed own my cheeks as I placed a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming, my hand was shaking so badly that it barley touch me. The kids in front of m were leaning on one another crying. One little boy caught my eyes, he had russet skin and dark brown eyes, almost black. His long black hair cascaded over his face and shoulders. His hands were on her shoulders shaking wildly. I placed a hand on top of his and he raised his head and eyes to mine. "You know her?" I asked though my tears he nodded looking back own at her._

"_I'm Jacob Black…one of Nessie's best friends," he shuddered as he said he name more tears slipped over him eyes._

"_She never would stop talking about you," I cried silently, "she loved you, Jacob. She did." I hated using the past tense world but it was true._

"_I love her too," he whispered placing a sweet kiss on her head before crying out in agony. "Oh my god, Nessie! Who I this to you?" I sobbed with him patting his back and ripping her hand tightly. "I love you," he whispered before pulling away from her and I and left without another word._

_After ten more minutes, I called all of the kids' parents and told they needed a ride home, and then called the house phone, Renee pick up, "Bella? Where in gods name are you and Nessie?"_

_I started crying again and tried to explain but couldn't get in out. She told me she was on her way with Charlie. Five minutes later, I heard my mom scream. I turned from Reneesme's body and was met with my mom's wide scared eyes and Charlie's angry and sad eyes. "Mom!" I cried reaching out to her. She cried and grasped my hand tightly and sat beside me, weeping over her dead daughter._

_Charlie stood there for about two minutes before turning and walking out of the woods. I stared in shock before I heard him cry out to the heavens at the top of his lungs "WHY? WHY HER?!" we were all hurt and I was the one to call the hospital and police station._

_Two weeks later, we were at her funeral and were even more apart than before. I didn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone; I was a walking zombie. Renee was worse, she sat in her room all day and cried and took pills. Charlie became a work-aholic and wouldn't look me in the eyes at all. We were a broken family and I doubt we'd get any better._

_I was right, three months later; Charlie filed a divorce and left for Arizona; leaving me with my abusive, pill-popping, drug shooting mother._

**End flashback**

"Bella, are you going to press play?" Mrs. Carlson's voice rang throughout my ears as I came to the present.

I nodded slightly smiling as I blink back the noticeable tears, "sorry…just thinking about what this song means to me."

She nodded and I could tell she believed me; I looked out at Edward and noticed he did not, giving me a questioning look. I shook my head slightly as if to tell him nothing, but he was persistent. Finally I told him, with my eyes, later; he seemed pleased with himself.

I sighed sadly and pressed play, the soft, sad melody played through my ears as the memory of my little sister played in my mind over and over. I kept my cool and started singing in a low sad voice.

'_Playground _

_school bell_

_rings again._

_Rain clouds_

_Come to play_

_Again…'_

Here is the part I don't like. I didn't want to believe that my sister was dead and never coming back and my mind continued to play this song in my head, where I couldn't escape. I started to walk around as Edward did but this was like an act of what happened. I was searching for her…I was searching for her spirit.

'_Has no one told _

_You she's not breathing?_

_Hello…I am your mind _

_Giving you someone _

_To talk to_

_Hello…'_

I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted to as I walked from desk to desk. Someone didn't tell she wasn't breathing until after she was…dead. A few more tears fell as I saw her face when I closed my eyes.

'_If I smile and _

_Don't_

_Believe…_

_Soon I know_

_I'll wake from_

_This dream.'_

The tears came freely as I thought about the next verse. No on could fix me, or my little sister. She was gone and I still had yet to believe it. I was two desks from Edwards'; I could tell he was worried as I let the tears fall.

'_Don't try to fix_

_Me, I'm not broken._

_Hello…I'm the lie living for you_

_So you can hide._

_Don't cry._

_(Instrumental)_

I wish I could've stopped crying as I stopped by Edwards' desk. I looked into his eyes and projected the memory to him; hoping he would get it right. He grabbed my hand and gently tugged me own on knees in front of him. He didn't wipe the tears and I was glad for that.

'_Suddenly I know_

_I know I'm not _

_Sleeping,_

_Hello…I'm still here_

_All that's left of_

_Yesterday…'_

As the music stopped, I lay my head on his knee and let the tears spew out, silently wishing I was stronger. "I'm better off alone," I muttered quietly as Edward did the same thing I did to him.

"I don't believe that," he whispered and wiped my tears softly, "and I never will."

I smile sadly and took the spot beside him; the class was silent, staring at me in wonder and awe. "Um…" I muttered then was interrupted by the loud bell. "Damn stupid ass bell." I said moving past everyone to get my IPod from the front.

"Bella and Edward," Mrs. Carlson called over the bell, "can you two stay after class for a minute. I'll write you two a pass to you next classes."

I groaned along with Edward, she was probably wondering about our songs and what about them had us acting like we were.

"What was that?" she asked pointing at the front of the room.

**Sorry it took so long! God that was a work out! Well if you like and want more press the slightly larger box below and tell me what you think!**

**Thnx! **


	3. AN

**Alright, I know I promised myself I would not do one of these things, I hate these Author notes, but it needs to be done. **

**Ok chapter 3 in here was a mistake, that was for "It's my life". It seems as if I have to continue locking my computer when I baby-sit. =0**

**I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but "Broken" will take a bit longer now that chapter 3 was lost, along with a few other chapters for "Unsuspected". **


	4. Christmas Vacation Talent Tour

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's pov**

"What?" I asked looking over at Edward, who was equally confused as me.

Mrs. Carlson rolled her eyes she pulled a recorder and tossed it on her desk, "Press play, Miss Swan." She ordered pointing to the black device.

I quirked an eyebrow then shrugged "Ok," I pressed the red play button and my voice played throughout the speakers.

_Playground _

_School bell_

_Rings again._

_Rain clouds_

_Come to play_

_Again…_

"What about it?" I asked confused at what this was about I'm sure Edward was too.

She smiled "Do you not hear your voice, Bella?" she asked her hand gesturing to the recorder. I nodded still confused at her intentions, "Bella…where do you see yourself going to college?"

My eyes bulged at the question "What…what do you mean? I mean …I wasn't really planning on going to college, Mrs. Carlson."

Edward was shocked this time, "And why not, Bella? Sure you have some place in mind."

I shook my head sadly "One I can't afford college. Do you see what I drive to school everyday?" I laughed without humor, "Second, I don't even know what I want to be. I mean, I love making music and lyrics. I love writing poems, short stories, and other things, but those are all hobbies. None of them am I actually great at."

Edward and Mrs. Carlson looked dumbfounded "You have _got_ to be kidding, Bella." Edward hissed grabbing my arm slightly turning me to face him, "Did you or did you not hear the class after every single one of your songs? I could barely hear myself think how amazing your voice is, and that's in my head."

I giggled lightly "Edward, you are so crazy."

Mrs. Carlson smiled and pointed to both of us "And that is why I want you and Mr. Cullen, to join the Christmas Vacation Talent Tour …" she announced watching our faces for our reactions.

"Say what now?" Edward said after thirty seconds of silence. "When did I come in to the picture?" he asked releasing my arm from his warm grasp and turning to the woman before us.

"Edward," she sighed picking up the recorder once more and pressing rewind then play. "Do you or do you not hear you amazing voice coming though those speakers?"

I had to hand it to Mrs. Carlson; she knew what she was talking about when it came to Edwards singing. He could sing to a deaf person and they'd think he was the most amazing singer in the world; a true singer sings with their hearts and projects the story of the song through their eyes. "Yes, I hear it," he sighed in defeat.

"What is the Christmas Vacation Talent Tour?" I asked not really ever hearing about it.

"It's a tour for high school students only," she explained taking a seat in her chair as Edward and I sat in near by desks. "Every high school in the USA selects two of their best singers and they go to each major college that implies musical or dance talent. It starts the beginning of Christmas break and ends on January 30th, the next year." She paused handing us some pamphlets, "The two students will travel with the nearest high school to theirs; yours would be La Push High School. They will drive from each place to the next in a school donated van, big enough for five people, and to hold a month and a half worth of clothes for four people." She paused for a moment, "Bella, Edward, our school hasn't participated in this program in over a decade. Yes, I said a decade, as in ten years. I haven't seen two singers like you two in years; I believe you guys actually have a shot at getting a really good and affordable scholarship."

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward, to find him looking right back. "Could we have a couple days to think about this?" I asked looking back at Mrs. Carlson.

She smiled nodding "You have until next Friday to sign the pamphlets and turn them into me. Here are you slips to you next class, have a good day."

With that we left the class and started walking towards our next class. _A scholarship with music?_ I thought as we turned the corner, two classrooms from our next one. I looked up at Edward to see him looking down at me. "What?" I asked blushing slightly. _ What does he think about this whole thing?_

"What do you think?" he asked leaning against some near by lockers. I raised the pass waving it around in circles. "We have ten minutes left of class, Bella. It'd be pointless to go in now." I nodded while continuing to think. "What are you thinking about?" he asked a few moments later.

"That tour…" I mused pulling the pamphlet out of my pocket and stared at the small booklet. "What do you think about going?" I asked looking back up at him smiling slightly at the thought of hanging out with him for a whole month and a half.

He shrugged "I don't know…I'd like going, but that doesn't mean I want to go and that you should feel obligated to do it just because I want to go." He rushed the last part out pretty quickly.

I smiled sneakily "So you do want to go on this talent tour thing?" he nodded slowly before silently asking if I wanted to also. "um…I'm not sure what Renee would say about me leaving for six weeks, with a boy to make matters worse." I mused running a hand though my hair. "She would be really pissed that I wouldn't be there to clean and cook for her also…" I thought aloud a big smile stretched across my face at the thought of me disobeying Renee. "I'm in…I am so in its not even funny any more."

Edward laughed "So you'd be ok with sharing a room with me? Plus hanging around me for six weeks? Then having to sing with me all the time?" He asked taking my hand and pulling me forward, I was nearly a foot away when he stopped but didn't release my hand…not that I didn't mind. Edward was an ok guy and I sorta liked him a little more than I did once I met him in first period. _Dude that sounded weird and skanky-ish!_ I thought to myself as he smiled and I returned it. _He's met Mallory and Stanley already and I don't want to come off as them._ I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought, yea right! "Well…" I said pretending to think about my answer. I stepped forward a bit and leaned forward. Right on time the bell rang, I smiled an grazed my lips against his cheek an whispered "I guess I could deal…but if it got to be too much I'd whip you into shape." I could feel his skin on my lips as I spoke and moved back.

"We…we b-better get to l-lunch," he sputtered and stumble, with me by his side, towards the lunch room.

I smile evilly, I_ could really get use to this,_ I thought pushing the doors open and pulling him to the line for lunch.

 **Ok…that was hard! *runs hand through hair* Chapter 4 will be up in a couple days at the most. If you have any ideas…hit the slightly large box below and let them out!**


	5. What Did he Want?

**Chapter 4**

**What did he want?**

**(Bella's POV)**

**(A month later, after school)**

"Bella, is that you?" Renee called from…somewhere in this godforsaken house.

"Yea, Renee it's me," I answered trudging up the stairs.

It's been a month since Ms. Carlson told me and Edward about the Christmas Vacation Talent Tour. I had forged Renee's signature and tuned it in Thursday the next week, along with Edward. I have yet to tell Renee about the program; she'll never be willing to let me go. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked dropping my bag and kicking off my muddy converses _Damn ice,_ I thought grimly.

She shrugged holding a picture frame in her hands, tears rolling slowly down her face "I didn't know you had this…" she whispered showing the photo that haunted me through the bad and the good. Reneesme and I were beside a big blue spruce Christmas tree. Three years before her…accident.

My face hardened as my room transformed back into the woods that night. _Trees…dead leaves…_ I shook my head. "Renee." She looked up at me, "I need a few minutes alone…I need you to leave," she didn't even move. _Eyes wide…lips pale blue…_ I grasped two handfuls of my hair, gasping for breath. "Now!" I growled out sliding down to the cold wooden floor, my knees to my chest.

"Ok…" Renee left my room and let me deal with my pain.

…_Pale skin…dull blue eyes…blue lips agape…_I groaned "No…go away." Rocking back and forth, I thought of songs, instruments, artists, bands, anything to get my mind off that night. _Piano…blood splattered leaves…evanescence…blood…Blood For My Valentine…blood…blood covered blouse…tears…Nessie…_"No!" I screamed through my sobs. The flashes were taking over, taking over my life and body. Stopping them was impossible…until I was completely taken over. _Reneesme… Carlie… Swan…dead-7:57 pm…Sunday…June…_"Stop it, Reneesme…stop," I shuddered saying her name. "Please stop," I sobbed out clutching my hair tighter. _I love you Bella…Reneesme's voice…_then the flashes stop, the jerks ripping through my body lessened and I was once again back in my cold room, alone, my hair clutched in my tight fists.

Wiping my face off, I staggered over to my dresser, pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt. "Bella…I'm going out…be back later on," Renee called from downstairs.

"Yea…ok…whatever," I muttered not caring. It was better if she was gone when I start writing. I sat down on my soft plush bed, grabbed the picture and my notebook. "Ok…" I said in a thoughtful voice before I got started.

The light bulb above my head, went off and on for the next two or so hours. Like I said the flashes, the past…it was taking over me; body and mind. After two hours of arguing with my inner voice and scribbling then scratching out letter and words I scanned what my paper said:

(**bold-lyrics** _italics- thoughts on paper_)

**(Verse 1)**

**You don't remember me,**

**But I…remember you.**

**I lie awake and try so hard**

**Not to think of you.**

**But who can decide**

**What they dream?**

**And dream I do…**

**(Chorus)**

**I believe in you,**

**I'll give up everything just to find you.**

**I have to be with you **

**To live...**

**To breath...**

**You're taking over me.**

_The first verse is about that night. I try so friggin' hard not to think about it, but eventually, once I've fallen into my slumber, I'm haunted by the same dreams._

_The chorus on the other hand, is sorta in-between Reneesme and a certain bronze-haired-mystery-guy-in-all-my-classes. I believe in them both; Reneesme is still here, haunting me, keeping me. Edward I believe in him too…he is here with me, helping me, saving me. I want to find Reneesme; I'll give anything-if everything-to do so. Edward…I want to find the inner Edward. I can tell there is something different about him than there is with his bubbly twin sister, Alice. I want to find the real, hurt, and broken Edward that he's hidden deep inside himself._

_I have to be with Reneesme…if not physically or even verbally then spiritually. She was my little sister. The little girl that kept our family whole. I feel as if my life isn't right without my little sister._

**(Verse 2)**

**Have you forgotten,**

**All I know?**

**And all we had?**

**You saw me mourning **

**My love for you,**

**And touched my hand.**

**I knew you loved me then.**

**(Chorus)**

**I believe in you,**

**I'll give up everything just to find you.**

**I have to be with you **

**To live**

**To breath**

**You're taking over me.**

_The verse is Renee and Edward. Had Renee forgotten all that we had known; family wise? Had she forgotten, before Nessie's death, we had something? _

_Edward saw that there something was wrong…mourning my love for Reneesme…and he touched me-figuratively-and I knew he cared for me then._

**(Bridge)**

**I look in the mirror**

**And see your face!**

**If I look deep enough,**

**So many things inside **

**That are just like you are**

**Taking Over…**

**(Softly and louder towards the last line!) (Last Verse)**

**I believe in you,**

**I'll give up everything just to find you.**

**I have to be with you **

**To live**

**To breath**

**You're taking over me.**

**(Chorus)**

**I believe in you,**

**I'll give up everything just to find you.**

**I have to be with you **

**To live**

**To breath**

**You're taking over me.**

**(Taking over me…)**

**You're taking over me…**

**(Taking over me…)**

**Taking over me…**

_The bridge is about Nessie and Renee. I see Renee every time I look in a friggin' mirror. Inside me…I can feel the guilt…and numbness eating at my core. I can feel and see the "Flash-back-attacks" taking over my mind and body. I needed some type of solution. I need to find Nessie, or at least find a way to be in the same place as her death without wanting to kill myself as well._

I liked what I had so far. It was a great song. Now all I needed was music for it and a person to sing it. I didn't believe, no matter how many times Edward or anyone else told me, that I was an amazing singer. I loved the release of singing but, singing my songs for everyone or even having my songs with my voice on a CD was insane as it sounded.

I know what you're thinking. If you don't believe you are a singer worthy, then why are you in the Christmas Vacation Talent Tour? I just want to see what it's like. I want to see how much pressure it could be. Plus, six weeks away from this hell-hole...hell yeah! I am up for anything!

Just as I was about to turn on my keyboard, Selena, my pure black cat, meowed and hissed at my window, loudly and dangerously. Slowly I walked over to my window, my face hidden by my curtain. A tall man stood outside, staring at my house. His face was hidden by the hood of his jacket. Who was he? Why was he just staring? And, as is he had read my mind, he looked up at me. Right into my eyes! The bottom half of his face was covered by a black cloth. Maybe a scarf? But his eyes...those I could see very clearly. I jumped and backed up immediately! I grabbed Selena and huddled in the corner beside my bed. I took many deep breaths before I got back up. I looked back out my window. Nobody was there. Just a barren street.

I didn't recognize his eyes. Who did I know with cold bright blue eyes? I tried to rack my brain of men with those eyes. I couldn't think of anyone...

**DING-DONG!**

I jumped again, still holding tight to Selena. She seemed fine, but I was still freaked by the way the guy had looked at me. Like I was...

**DING-DONG!**

I gasped, still freaked, and grabbed my can of Pepper Spray. Charlie had a whole box worth when he was still here. He had taught me how to hold it and how to use it. Slowly I stepped down the steps, careful of making any noise. Once I got to the living room, I lifted the curtain edge and peered at the door stoop. I sighed and dropped the can of mace when I saw who it was.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I cried jumping in his cold arms. "Are you cold? Come in."

"Are you ok, Bella? You look more than a little scared?" Edward asked looking at me from arms length.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little jumpy." I lied closing the door behind him and inviting him up the stairs with me. "So, what brings you here?" I asked as we made it to my room, my little black book still open on my bed, purple pen resting on the crease of the spine. Quickly, before he snatched it up, I grabbed it and locked it away in my top drawer of my nightstand. The key to the lock was looped around the chain that always hung around my neck.

"Why don't you ever let me look inside that book?" he asked plopping down on my bed, looking like he belong there.

I smiled sitting on the side, staring at the window, while petting Selena. "Because...its private."

"So?" he asked as if it didn't apply to him. "She should show me her little black book, shouldn't she Selena? Yeah?" he asked pulling the fat black cat onto his stomach.

I smiled at them both. Selena had taken a large liking to Edward when she first met him. She was always rubbing on his legs, arms, climbing onto his stomach, shoulders, any part of him that was possible for her and anytime she could.

I didn't get her. But at the same time, I can see why she liked him so much. He was sweet to her. He loved her almost as much as I did. Edward was the best thing to fall asleep on. I know because we had a substitute in Music one day, and we watched Hair Spray! I thought I was going to die! Then, the sub made the bad mistake of letting people pull out the beanbags. Edward had grabbed our favorite one. I told him it was a 99% chance that I was going to fall asleep, and he moved my head to his chest and ran his hands through my hair till I was asleep. That was the best hour and thirty minutes of sleep I had ever had.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked pulling out of my reverie.

"I asked if you wanted to go walk real quick? I just want some fresh air. I need to get out of closed spaces. Too much of those at my house." I was shocked. In the month that we had known each other, he never mentioned his home life. I mean yeah, we talked a shit load about everything, but that subject was a tender spot for each of us.

"Um...yeah sure, just let me write a note for Renee and slip on some shoes." I said grabbing my bag and flipping through the folders, looking for loose paper.

"Bella, you might want to put on better clothes. It's way too cold for that attire." he said before leaving my room and me with some privacy,

I looked down at my t-shirt and sweats. "True..." I mused, snatching out a piece of paper and a pen. I grabbed a pair of black skinny-jeans, a black tank-top, a black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt, and my Blood On The Dance Floor hoodie, then got dressed. I stuffed my feet through my furry knee-high black boots and at the same time wrote a note for Renee saying:

**Hey,**

**Went for a walk with a friend, be back in an hour or more. If not back when you get home, then call me. **

**Bye,**

**Bella.**

"Edward?" I asked running down the stairs, folding the note and turning my phone on vibrate at the same time. "Edw-?" I would have finished my sentence if it weren't for the clumsy gene kicking in. I was going to meet the floor in...3...2...

"Bella..." Edward chuckled as he caught from flying down three more steps. "This is like a new job for me...I should be getting paid for saving you daily." he joked standing my back up right.

"Fine then..." I said softly kissing his cheek before putting the note on the kitchen table and grabbing my keys. "You're paid for this time."

He laughed holding my coat open for me. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella." He said as I slid into the big golden brown coat.

I smiled opening the door, welcoming the cool air. "All in a days work, I guess."

We both stepped out into the cool breezy air, both having something to say, both running from something. Somehow, we both ran to one another. Weird. "So...I want to know something." Edward started as we got to my driveway.

"Don't we all..." I murmured looking at the spot where the guy was, right beside my mailbox. I walked over and stood where he did. I stared straight ahead. I shuddered, my eyes were right on my little sisters tire swing. Was this what the guy was staring at? If it was, why?

I looked up at my window, I saw my curtains, but I could see wall behind it. Which means he could've seen me, right? I looked at my feet immediately at the thought. I shivered, it wasn't from the cold. I was scared. This guy really scared me. Who was he? Why was he here? Why was he staring at Nessie's tire swing? Why did he choose the mailbox to stand? Why not the driveway?

At that thought I looked at my mailbox, was it possible that he was here for more than just to look? What if he was here to send a message? Is it possible that this guy had an agenda? Numbly, I opened the mailbox door. I had checked it when I had come home from school. So it should be empty. I kept repeating that I was being skittish because the guy scared me.

Edward was beside me now, holding my hand asking me if I was ok. I didn't answer. There was something inside the mailbox. But that couldn't be, I was sure I had gotten all the mail this afternoon. As I pulled the envelope from the box, my hands shook terribly. The front was blank. There was no markings on the front part. On the back, in typed letters cut out and pasted were the letters:

**R C S**

I started breathing heavily, pulling in more than I needed in short quick breathes. I couldn't breath. I couldn't breath...

"Bella..." Edward asked taking the envelope from my grasp and pulling my face so he could see my eyes. "Bella...tell me what your thinking. Whats wrong?"

"There...there was a man here, about ten minute before you came. He was standing right here. I had checked the mail when I had came home. We had a few bills. It was supposed to be empty. This guy, he was just standing here, staring. If you stand here, and stare like he was, you would be looking at that tire swing. He then looked up at my window...like right into my eyes. He scared the shit out me. And now...those letters...those are the initials to my...little...my little sisters...name..." I gasped out the words. I was shaking so badly I thought I was about to fall. I decided to sit down. I couldn't breath. I heard Edward open the envelope. I heard his intake of breath. I looked over at his hands. But he had already hidden them from me and stored them inside his jacket.

"Time to go inside, Bella." He said, his eyes darting all around us. "Come on, lets get inside and talk about this." He was talking in a hushed tone, his eyes wide and moving along the edge of the woods that lined my house. He held me close for a minute, enough time to whisper into my ear real quick. "Walk as fast as you can to your door, shut it, lock the back door, sit on your couch, I'll be right behind you, ok?"

I was too scared to answer. I got up and walked as fast as I could, without it looking like I was running. I got inside, threw off my jacket, locked the back door, curled up on the couch with my favorite pillow and waited till Edward had checked all that he had wanted to. He came inside, locked the door behind him, sat next to me, folded his hands together and sighed. "What was it?" He didn't answer me. He didn't look at me.

He sighed and leaned back, pulling me into his chest. "Bella, I need you to tell me what happened to your sister."

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about the night. "Reneesme, that's her name, and I went to the park one summer afternoon. We had a plan to meet up just before sunset, so we could ride home together and still have light to get home without getting spooked." I wiped my nose. "I went off with my friends and she went off with hers. When it was time to go, she wasn't there. I waited at our oak tree for thirty minutes. Then I went looking for her. She never was late. I was worried. Her friend found me before I found her. She took me to her. My little five-year-old sister had been slashed across the neck with a knife and was left to die! I called my parents and it tore them apart. " I sobbed into his chest.

"She was only five-years-old. She hadn't even started school. She didn't get to have a life before she died. It's not fair! She deserved better. I miss her. I miss her more than I have ever missed anybody. I keep that swing out there because, I sometimes see her out there, laughing and swinging high, with her long caramel curly hair flying all around her pale round face." I sobbed louder and harder. "Why could it not have been me? Why was it her? She didn't deserve it. So why her?"

Edward stroked my hair and kept quiet while I sobbed it all out. When I was done, I felt weak and ashamed by my actions. "Bella...I am so sorry for your loss. But it wasn't your time to go from this world. I know it's unfair. I know how you feel. And I am so sorry that you have to go through this. You don't deserve this. Neither did your sister. If she was anything like you, she must have been an amazing girl." He kissed the top of my head.

I sighed. "Thank you, Edward." I got up to walk him to the door. "I'm sorry about my behavior. It's getting late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked putting the note to Renee inside the trash and putting my coat on the rack.

Edward sighed and pulled out the envelope from his jacket. "Bella...I'm not leaving you here. You're coming home with me." he said laying out a piece of paper that said:

**You're going to be next, Isabella...**

Along with pictures of a little girl, in a baby blue sundress and caramel curly hair and blood, dried blood, all over her neck, shoulders, and chest. Reneesme...and that's when everything went black...


	6. A Day of Peace

**Chapter 5**

**A Day of Peace**

**Bella's POV**

I was floating, floating inside my memories, watching little bubbles with pictures of people in my life float by. I was awake, but yet I wasn't. I was awake, my mind was working, I could get up, I could hear the shower in the next room turn on, I could smell bacon and french toast coming from downstairs, I could feel Selena walking along my back, stretching form long nights sleep. I was awake, but yet I wasn't.

I yawned a few minutes later and turned over in my bed. Selena perched beside me, her black fur vibrant on the white comforter. I shot up. White comforter? I had a purple blanket. _Where the hell am I?_ I thought looking around the room. White walls replaced my light lilac ones, my carpet, once grey, was now white. I blinked and blinked again. I looked at Selena, she was twitching her tail, looking completely at peace.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, Selena. Now where the hell are we, girl?" I asked her running my hand through my tangled hair. Slowly I pulled the covers back, and stepped down from the bed. The floors, which are usually freezing, were toasty warm. It was peculiar. I was somewhere I didn't know, but oddly enough I felt...safe. Sort of like I knew the people I was with. I looked down at my body, I was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Weird.

_These aren't mine..._ I thought looking around the room. My backpack sat on a couch on the far side of the room. I ran over to it, but stopped when I saw a photograph on the table beside it. I smiled picking it up and sitting down on the black couch. The photo was of a younger Edward and a older blonde man, sitting in chairs on a patio. They both were smiling and laughing about something, and had a cup of coffee it looked. They looked like they knew each other very well. _Maybe this is his father?_ I thought putting the frame back and dug through my bag.

Two tank-tops; one dark blue, one bright purple. Two pairs of jeans; one pair of light blue skinny-jeans with rips in the knees, one pair of white skinny-jeans with black and grey splotches down the legs. Three long-sleeved shirts; one pure black, one white and black stripped, and another grey and black stripped. My pair of black and white Etnies. A brush, multiple hair ties, a black ribbon, eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip-gloss.

Quickly, before anyone decided to come and check on me, I jumped into the light blue skinny-jeans, threw on the dark blue tank and the black long-sleeved shirt. I yanked the brush through my tangled mess of hair, until I was satisfied with it falling carelessly down my back in large ringlets.

There was a knock at the door, and when I didn't answer, Edward walked in. I smiled and sighed a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Hey." I said looking through my bag for a mirror. "Aha! Found you!" I said to myself ignoring the snicker that came from Edward, who was leaning against the bed frame. "You know, I could file for kidnapping." I hinted running the black pencil along the bottoms of my eyelids.

He smiled, came and sat next to me. "Well you're more safe here than you are at your house, trust me." he said softly running his hands through my hair.

"What time is it?" I asked ordering my brain not to remember the pictures and note from last night.

"It is..."

"Breakfast is ready!" a warm voice was carried throughout the house.

"Breakfast time," he said picking me up.

"Hey!" I yelped loudly throwing my mascara wand and tube into my bag, before we were too far from it. "Ok, Edward?" I asked as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly am I?" I asked turning around in his arms, so now I was cradled and my arms went around his neck. I blushed when he looked down at me, our faces were so close together...

"Bella, where else would we be?" he chuckled and put me down at the bottom of the stairs. "Bella this is my house and you are about to meet my family."

My eyes widened and my body went completely ridged. "You know what on second thought, I'm just going to go back upstairs..." I said attempting to get past Edward and run back to his room.

"Oh no you don't." He caught me around the waist and pulled me to his side, making me walk with him towards the laughter in another room. "They can't wait to meet you. Plus, you've already met my siblings."

"I have?" I asked confused. "I've only met Alice. Who else are you related to?"

He sighed heavily. "I thought you knew." I shook my head, thinking about the people I knew, that he knew. "Bella, I'm adopted."

I froze, looked at him, and cocked my head to the side. "Since when?" I asked.

"Since I was five. Alice is my twin, but the others, I'm not blood-related to." he said pulling me into the dinning room.

There sat Rosalie, next to her was Emmett, across from him was Jasper, and beside him was Alice. At the head of the table was a blonde man with piercing blue eyes, pale skin complexion and perfect cheekbone structure, and to his left was a woman with caramel hair that framed her heart-shaped face, and hazel-green eyes that rested just above her high cheekbones. The funny thing was, they both looked oddly familiar to me. I just couldn't recall ever meeting them.

"You must be, Bella." the woman with the caramel hair said standing from her seat. I nodded walking over to her to shake her hand. She wasn't having any of that, taking me into her arms and hugging me. "Well, its great to meet you. Edward never shuts up about you. Not to mention Jasper hasn't either. Which is very odd, because he never speaks of people as fondly as he does you." she smiled as Jasper turned bright pink. "I'm Edward's mother, Esme Cullen."

I smiled, something about that name triggered something in my mind. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just Esme. Have a seat, honey." she said gesturing to the two seats that would put me beside Mr. Cullen and Edward beside Rosalie.

Edward held out my seat, I smiled and gently kissed his cheek as a thank you. When he sat next to me, I could see his face was flushed pink. I chuckled, before looking around the table. Esme had a bright smile on her face, Alice and Rosalie were smiling as well. Emmett and Jasper were snickering at him. "Shut up..." he muttered to Emmett when he had whispered something to Jasper that I had not heard.

"So," I started looking at Mr. Cullen. "What is it that you do, Mr. Cullen?" I asked trying to get an idea on how I knew these people.

"I'm a doctor, and call me Carlisle, please." the man said smiling and patting my hand. "It's great to meet you, Bella."

I smiled, but I was hiding the tears when I didn't look at him. I stared down at my plate, moving the syrup on my pancakes around. I tried to ignore the mini-flashes that were going on in my head. I tried to stop the tear from falling from my eyes down to my plate.

Edward noticed immediately. "Bella? He asked, concern filling his eyes when he moved my head to look at him. "What is it?" he whispered rubbing my hand with his.

I shook my head and wiped my cheek. "Nothing." I looked up at Dr. Cullen and Esme. "I knew you guys looked familiar." They looked at me in question. "Dr. Cullen, you delivered my little sister, and Esme, you helped my mother through labor, because my father was stuck in traffic."

Esme smiled. "You're Renee's daughter?" I nodded smiling slightly. "How is she?"

I stopped myself from answering the obvious truth. "Great! She's great!"

"How's Miss Reneesme?" Carlisle asked smiling, looking right at me.

I sighed, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. I reached for the orange juice, taking a huge gulp before looking at Carlisle. "She, um, she's good." I lied. I couldn't ruin their breakfast with my bad news. "She's going through those horrible annoying 14 year-old stages. One day she's happy, the next she thinks her life is over."

"Yep!" Alice piped in and I was glad for it. "All girls go through that stage! Rose, don't you remember those years?"

Rosalie nodded smiling sheepishly. "If I didn't have an outfit one day I would consider my life over, then by the next day, Mom would have gone and bought it for me. Then my life was complete."

"Before the next thing she wanted came along," Emmett muttered quietly. Rosalie frowned and popped upside the head. "Ouch!"

I snickered along with everyone. Throughout breakfast no one asked me any questions about my sister or anything else. But if they had, I knew Edward was there for me. Because from the moment the tear fell, his hand was linked with mine; his thumb stroking knuckles every so often. I think that was the only why reason I kept smiling and didn't stop.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I sighed, dropping down on top of Edwards plush queen-sized canopy bed. He followed soon afterward. I smiled and rolled over to my side. "Your family is so cool!" I said poking him in the chest. "How come you never let me come over before?"

He shrugged rolling over on to his belly. "I don't know, how come you never have let me meet Renee?" he asked poking my belly-button.

I giggled and punch his shoulder. "Because, she's a bitch. I'm ashamed of her. She makes us seem like white trash and I don't like it." I said frowning. "She's nothing like she use to be. She use to like singing along with me, she use to enjoy cooking for her family. Life would have been nothing to her, without us. Now it seems like life would be so much easier if no one was here with her." I rolled over on to my back and looked up at the ceiling. "I remember when I was twelve, she was shit-faced drunk and I couldn't do anything for her, not to mention if I tried she would beat the hell out of me. I told her not even God could save her! She was pissed and she knocked me out after that." I sighed. "The next morning she was passed out beside the toilet and I was in the middle of the floor. I wrote a song after that indecent."

Edward pulled my hand so I would roll over on my side and face him. He ran his hand through my hair. "Sing it for me?" he whispered softly, his warm breath fanning against my chin.

"Um...uh...what?" I asked leaning forward a bit more, trying to get more of his taste in my mouth, he breath tasted so good, I wondered what else tasted _that_ good?

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Sing for me, please?" he asked, his eyes smoldering into mine. ""Please sing for me, Bella?"

I sighed and his eyes clouded with something that made my stomach do dramatic flips. "S-sure." I said, having an excuse to get as far away as from him and his eyes as I could. "Um...do you have my iPod?" I asked digging through my bag. "Never mind..." I chirped pulling it out and plugging it into his iHome. I took a deep breath and pressed play. The melody from my keyboard came from the speakers, the notes took me to another world, another dimension, where I could see what was happening to me and Renee, when it did.

**(Supernatural By Flyleaf)**

**Her headaches are constant **

**increasing in pain**

**with each passing day.**

**She can't even manage **

**to stand on her own**

**it's gotten so bad.**

**But you think that saying**

**there's no use in praying,**

**and still she bows her head**

**so she can say...**

**thank you for just one more day...**

**Super...natural patience**

**graces her face and her voice never raises.**

**All because, of a love**

**never let go oh.**

**Never let go oh.**

**He has every reason **

**to throw up his fists in the face of his God**

**who let his mother die...**

**through all the blood and tears**

**she still past and gone away.**

**Now you think of saying**

**there's no use in praying**

**but still he bows his head**

**so he can say...**

"**Thank you for ending her pain..."**

**Super...natural patience**

**graces his face and his voice never raises.**

**All because, of a love**

**never let go oh.**

**Never let go oh...**

**(Instrumental...)**

**He is teaching me**

**what love really means...**

**Super...natural patience**

**graces his face and his voice never raises.**

**All because, of a love**

**never let go oh...**

**Yes! It's Super...natural patience**

**graces his face and his voice never raises.**

**All because, of a love**

**never let go oh. **

**Never let go oh...**

**He is teaching me...**

**what love really means...**

I was out of breath when I stopped, I smiled and pressed pause. Edward was quiet for a minute. "What?" I asked laying down on the bed beside him. "Did it not make any sense?" I asked worried had made a huge mistake singing that song. It was supposed to be what I thought about the times that Renee had came home, sick and dunk. She never saw how much she was hurting herself or me. She never realized how much time she was wasting while getting wasted.

"No..." he whispered after a few quiet minutes. "No, it made sense. I loved it. I was just surprised that you would write such a song." I was confused. He had heard a few other of my depressing songs...why would this one be any different? "The God thing is what I didn't understand. You haven't ever mentioned anything about you believing in such a thing..." he trailed off wanting me to explain.

"Well, that night after that, I had called Angela; one of my old friends, she moved to Pittsburgh. Anyways, I had called her and told her about it and she had said that she would pray for me and I should do the same for Renee. So I got to thinking about how I had said that even God couldn't help her, and what Angela had said." I pause, pushing my hair off my neck and on to the pillow underneath me. "Then, the lyrics just started pouring out. I had thought about another situation, where Renee was giving up and blaming God for my sisters death. That's where the second verse came in."

He nodded, I think he understood. "That's sounds very logical."

I smiled and turned over on my side, facing him. "So, about the Christmas Vacation Talent Tour thing..."

"What about it?"

I shrugged. "What are we going to do? As in what are we going to perform?"

He shrugged same as me. "I don't know. Are they all duets? Are some of them solos? I don't know anything about this."

"Well, I looked it up a few weeks ago, and it said that two high school students will perform three songs for each college that they visit; one duet, one solo, and one of their own creations." I looked down at my hands. "Have you ever written a song?" I asked looking back at him.

His eyes were filled with awe and nervousness. "Yeah, but I've never put music to them..." his voice trailed off and his eyebrows shot up in question.

"What? You want me to write the music?"

"Well, look at your own stuff. You have a talent for it. I got the lyrics, you got the music, put them both together and we got us a song." he compromised grinning at me.

I blew out a gust of wind. "Can I see the lyrics?" I asked sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

He got up and walked to his closet and came back with a shoebox in hand. He sat down beside me and opened it, flipping through a pile of papers. "These are all songs that I've written, but this one," he said pulling out a folded piece of paper, "is my utmost favorite."

I grabbed it from his hands and peeled it open. I scanned the paper quickly and read the title out loud. "If You Only Knew?" I said in question, he nodded and pointed to the chorus and I read it out loud as well. "It's 4:03 and I can't sleep, without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea. If I drown tonight, bring me back to life; breath your breath in me. The only thing that I still believe in is you. If you only knew...if you only knew..." I stopped and looked at him. He was anxious to hear what I had to say about it. "A love song? Really?" He looked disappointed, I smiled and shoved him playfully. "No! I love it, but I never thought you would write a love song."

"It's really about a guy who is trying to make this girl understand what she means to him." He sighed, put the box at the foot of his bed, and layed down. "See, he can't live without her, he doesn't _want_ to live without her; he'd rather _die_ than be without her. But if she wants to be with _him_ then he would let her be. She could have the strength to make him come back to life, to bring him back to he way he use to be." He stayed quiet for a minute. "I know how he feels..." he said to himself.

I didn't think I was supposed to hear that, so I would act like I didn't hear it. "Well, it's still a great song. I think I can make a good tune for it."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, I blushed and he chuckled. "Thank you, Bella...you're amazing you know that."

This made me blush even harder. "Stop!" I laughed lightly and layed down with him again. "So, what duet will you want to do during the first college?" I asked after a few minutes.

He sighed. "Um...I don't know. Did you have any ideas?"

I shrugged. "Oh! I don't know...something dramatic, but not something stupid. Something meaningful but nothing _too_ meaningful. Do you get where I'm coming from, Edward?" I asked after a few regulations.

He nodded rolling over on his side, I did the same. "How about something, like Evanescence?"

"Well, there is Broken, Bring Me to Life, and...I don't know anymore." I sighed placing my hand in-between us. "What about Skillet?" I asked thinking of some of my most favorite songs by them. "There's Last Night, Awake and Alive, Hero..."

"Don't forget Rebirthing!" he exclaimed putting his hand on top of mine. "I love Skillet. Why didn't you tell me you liked them?"

I shrugged. "I never thought about it." I reached over to his iHome and pulled out my iPod. I scrolled through my artists, found Skillet, pressed the first song, and placed it back in it's rightful place. "I have all their songs." I said as Hero, came on first.

The hand that he had placed between us reached and grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "I do too." he whispered, his thumb caressing my knuckles.

And that's what we did for the rest of the day, until Renee called bitching that I wasn't home; layed in his bed, listened to our favorite bands, and held hands with Selena on the pillows above us. I didn't even think about the man outside my house, the pictures, the threat or my fucked up life even once.


	7. No Worries

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

**No Worries...**

When I got, Renee was a bitching-spree. She was pissed that I had left without a her permission, I didn't respond to any of her threats or comments. I wasn't thinking about her sorry ass, I had more troubles than she can imagine. Now that I was back in my house, I was more skittish than ever. That guy, whoever he was, knew where I lived, who I was, and obviously he wanted me dead.

For the first time in a very long time, I wished Charlie was here. I wished for his comforting gaze and touch. I missed him.

After Renee had left, warning me as she left that if I left again, I'd have all hell to pay, I locked all the doors and shut all the blinds.

I went up to my room and took and one look at my room, and I knew; someone had been here, in my room. My bed was roused more than it was when I left, my window was open, my drawers were open and my clothes from within them were all over the floor. I took a deep breath and slid down the back of my door. Selena crawled over to me and curled up in my lap, purring and meowing. I pulled her closer and pat her head over and over again, trying to calm down as much as possible before I called someone.

After I did, I called Edward, I told him what I found and that I was alone. He told me he was on his way, and that he was going to spend the night with me and we'd go to school tomorrow together. I left the room as it was and sat in the living room, waiting on Edward and debating if I should or shouldn't call Charlie and tell him what was going on.

_He probably already changed his number..._ I thought dialing the old numbers into my phone. The last time I had spoken to him on this number, was at his work and it was seven years ago.

I pressed call...it rang three times before a female answered. "Phoenix, Arizona Police station, what's your emergency?"

I chocked some oxygen before I answered. "Um...is Officer Swan there?" I asked biting my nail as I watched out the blinds, searching for Edward's Volvo headlights.

"He just signed out and went home. Can I take a message?" she asked, I could hear the paper crinkle and the pen click as she got ready to write my message down.

I sighed and shook my head. "No...he probably wouldn't call me back...is there anyway that you could give me his home phone number?" I asked hopefully.

"Are you family?" she asked professionally.

"Sort of...I'm his daughter, we just don't live together..."

"What's your name?" she asked and it sounded like she had another piece of paper out.

"Isabella Swan. Why?" I asked and she sighed deeply.

"Of course Charlie would call you back, Bella. He misses you, you know?" she said and it sounded like she was smiling. "I can give you his number, you are on the list."

I grinned for the first time I had came home. She told me the number and I wrote them down immediately. "Thank you...?"

"You can just call me Janice..." she said.

"Thank you, Janice, I'll make sure to tell Charlie to be extra easy on you."

She laughed and said her goodbyes and hung up. I did so as well, but didn't call Charlie as soon as I hung up. I thinking I should wait on Edward to get here, so I knew that I wasn't alone. I didn't want to be alone when I call my father and just break down over the phone.

Fifteen minutes after I had hung up with Janice, Edward pulled up. As fast as he possibly could, he cut the engine, grabbed his bag and ran to the front door. Before he could knock, I opened the door and launched myself into his arms. He dropped his bag at the foot of the door and wrapped his arms around me. Carefully, he walked with me inside and closed the door behind us. He held me up and walked us over to the couch. He sat us down and I was laying in his lap.

I was embarrassed by my behavior, but I needed someone to just hold me and make me feel safe. I sniffled and ran my fingers through his hair; his breath hitched a little bit before he did the same to me. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I closed them, I loved his fingers. He could play in my hair all day, and I would always be calm and half-asleep.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked at him. I felt my stomach do aerials. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Edward. You didn't have to come and stay. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled and turned a little pink before softly kissing my forehead. "You're welcome, Bella. What's with the phone?" he asked as he saw my death grip on my phone.

I sighed, pulling myself from his lap, sitting next to him and snuggling up to him. "Nothing...I was just about to call Charlie, my father. I think he would know what to do with this situation." I said dialing I the number Janice had given me. "What do you think?" I asked looking at Edward, only to find him mesmerized; he was staring above my head. "What?"

He got up and picked up a picture. I rose with him and walked over to him, I looked at the picture and sighed. "Is this her? He asked looking at the picture.

I nodded and looked away from the picture. It was taken three weeks before Reneesme's death. We were both covered in flour and cupcake batter. Nessie had the most because she thought it looked funny to have white powder all over her face. Renee had taken the picture while Charlie was on the floor having a laughing fit. "Yeah, that's her." I whispered making up my mind right then and there.

I pressed send and walked into the kitchen, listening to it ring. It rang twice before a younger female answered. "Hello...?"

I cleared my throat. "Hey, is Charlie there?"

The little girl took a deep breath. "May I ask who is calling?" she sounded like she was about five or six-years-old.

I smiled. "Can you tell him it's Isabella, please?" I said in a sweet little voice.

"Ok, hold on..." I heard her carefully put the receiver down and I heard her squeal real loud. "DADDYYYYYY!"

I stifled a laugh as she kept on saying 'Daddy' over and over again. She reminded me of Reneesme in some way.

Finally, I heard a deeper voice come towards the phone. "Thank you, Izzy! Go run and play with your sister..." his voice trailed off before he answered the phone. "Hello?"

I took a deep breath before letting it out. "Cute kid. She reminds me of someone we all use to know..." I said sitting down at the table and blinked back the tears.

"Who is this?" he asked and I could hear his footsteps as he walked across the floor.

"It's me, Isabella..." I said biting my nails and looking out the window.

"B-Bella?" he stuttered, then went quiet. I heard a door close and then chair creak. "What's wrong?"

"Does anything have to be wrong for me to call my father?" I asked keeping our conversation light for the first few words.

"Of course not, but I haven't spoken to you in-"

"Seven years, I know." I cut him off. "Well, there is something wrong, and I'm glad you're alone. Because this could make you freak out a little." I warned gripping Edward's hand when he offered it and he sat across from me.

"What is it, Bella?" Charlie asked in a quiet tone.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the table. "It's Nessie, Dad." I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. "Last night, I got a envelope in the mail with no writing on it, but her initials. Inside, was pictures of her...body before anybody had found her." I stopped and wiped my eyes, Edward squeezed my hand, making sure I was ok. I nodded. "That's not all. Dad. There was a note inside with them. It was a threat, I would think..."

"What did it say?" Charlie asked his voice hoarse.

I sighed deeply. "It said _You're going to be next Isabella..._" I whispered fearing someone that I didn't want to would hear me. "This guy, he's been inside my house and in my room, he was outside our house just staring at the tire swing, then he looked up at my window and I could have sworn he had seen me!" I stopped and caught myself from breaking down. "I'm really scared, Dad."

"I know, baby girl." he said in a hushed tone. "Does your mother know about this?"

I sighed. "No! She won't listen! She doesn't care, Dad! I've already proven that!"

He sighed and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Have you checked your mailbox today?" he asked.

I jumped from my seat. "No!" I walked over to my door and threw it open.

Edward caught me before I could throw myself outside in the freezing cold. "Where are you going?" he asked holding me around my waist.

"I need to go check the mailbox to see if there's anything in it!" I tried wiggling free from his grip.

"I'll check it! You're the one who is in danger!" he said running outside and towards the box at the side of the road,

"Bella?" charlie asked quietly. "Who was that?"

"No one. Just a friend of mine. He's staying with me till Renee gets home...and till I know I am safe," I said and almost stopped breathing when Edward came back with an envelope. "Oh shit..." I muttered quietly and reached for it.

Instead Edward grabbed the phone from me and walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Mr. Swan?" he asked sitting down and opening the envelope and pouring out the contents. "My name is Edward Cullen, Carlisle and Esme Cullens son. I think you remember them, right?"

I stopped and looked at the table, I opened my mouth to cry but it didn't come out. There were more pictures, much more gruesome...her body when he had sliced it...her glassy dark golden brown eyes...the blood covered leaves that rounded her body...her mouth agape in a silent scream of horror...

I couldn't look at them anymore. Instead I walked over to Edward and layed my head on his knees. I listen to his voice as he told Charlie what he knew, what he had just found and he was thinking they should do. I listen to his calm soothing voice and let my eyes flutter close as his fingers ran across my scalp.

A few minutes later, Edward handed me the phone and lifted me up into his lap. I smiled gratefully and put the phone to my ear. "Dad?" I answered leaning my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, I'm going to be coming up there within the next two weeks, ok? It is _very_ important that you keep me updated as mush as possible _and _do not tell your mother, ok?" he said briefly.

I puled up my head a fraction. "You're coming here?"

"Yes, but in the next few weeks, I have a few things here to clear up before then."

"Ok..." I yawned laying my head back on Edward's shoulder. "That sounds good Dad."

"Ok sweety, I'm going to have to let you go. The girls made spaghetti and can't wait till I try it."

I sighed and nodded. "Ok, Dad, I guess I'll talk to you later...night Dad."

I hung up without letting him say anything else. I wrapped my arms around Edward and just held him close to me. I smiled against his shoulder when he picked me up and we started up the stairs. I clung to him even tighter when he tried to put me on my bed, without him.

I heard him chuckle, before pulling my hands from him. He pulled off my socks and shoes, then pulled off his own. He then slid into bed with me and pulled the covers over us. I snuggled into his warm body and he wrapped his arms around me and kept me safe. Within minutes, I was dead to the world and knew I didn't have anything to worry about. I was safe...


End file.
